Spongebob and the magic city
SpongeBob And The Magic City Cast SpongeBob SquarePants as Thomas Mickey Mouse as Percy Lighting McQueen as Henry Shrek as Gordon Timon as James Donald Duck as Toby Jimmy Neutron as Bertie The Bus Mumble as Harold The Helicopter Butterbean And Mindy as Annie And Clarabel Lynn Loud Jr. as Lady Hopper as Diesel 10 Steele And Ferdinand as Splatter And Dodge Alex The Lion as Mr. Conductor Remy as Junior Starfire as Stacy Jones Twilight Sparkle as Lily Baloo as Burnett Stone Dipper Pines as Patch Buzz Lightyear as Billy Twofeathers Toohless as Mutt Voices Tom Kenny Chris Owen Wilson Mike Myers Nathan Lane Clarence Nash Debby Derriberry Elijah Wood Carolyn Lawrence Lori Alan Jessica Decco Kevin Spacey Max Charles Bill Hader Ben Stiller Tony Harvey Hayden Walch Tara Strong Phil Harris Cody Cameron Tim Allen Movie Used Thomas And The Magic Railroad 2000 Clips Used SpongeBob SquarePants 1999 The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2004 The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water 2015 Mickey Donald Goofy The Three Musketeers Mickey Mouse 2013 Cars 2006 Cars 2 2011 Cars 3 2017 Shrek 2001 Shrek 2 2004 Shrek 3: The Third 2007 Shrek 4: Forever After 2010 The Lion King 1994 The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride 1998 The Lion King 1 1/2 2004 Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2001 The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Happy Feet 2006 Happy Feet 2 2011 Butterbean's Café Ready Jet Go! The Loud House A Bug's Life 1998 Balto 1995 Cyberchase The Cyberchase Movie Madagascar 2005 Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa 2008 Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted 2012 Ratatouille 2007 Teen Titans Go! Teen Titans Go! To The Movies 2017 My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic My Little Pony: The Movie 2017 The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 2003 Gravity Falls Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins 2000 Buzz Lightyear of Star Command How To Train Your Dragon 2010 How To Train Your Dragon 2 2014 How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World 2019 Scenes 1 Opening Credits 2 SpongeBob SquarePants 3 Shining Time 4 Lynn Jr. 5 Steele And Hacker 6 Alex 7 Twilight 8 The Legend 9 Simba's Orders 10 Sugar In His Tank 11 I Know The Moon Must Feel 12 Where's The Windmill? 13 Calling Remy 14 Sound of Lynn's Yell 15 Delayed 16 A Really Useful Sponge 17 In Hopper's Clutches 18 The Clue 19 Traveling To The Island 20 Twilight Meets SpongeBob 21 Family Reunion 22 Landing In Trouble 23 Solving The Mysteries 24 Now Or Never 25 Green For Glory 26 In Pursuit Of Lynn Jr. 27 The Viaduct 28 Gold Dust!!! 29 End Credits 2001128-spongebob squarepants.png Mickey Mouse .jpg Lighting mcqueen.png Shrek.png Timon.jpg Donald Duck (2).jpg Jimmy Neutron on Jetix (July 7, 2006 RARE).jpg Mumble.jpeg Butterbean 2.png Mindy (Ready Jet Go).jpg The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png Hopper.png Steele 8.jpg Hacker.jpeg Alex the lion 4.png Remy.jpg Starfire.png Twilight sparkle mlp fim movie 2017 by shutterflyeqd-dazn70f.png Baloo.jpg S1e16 dipper will take room.png Buzz lightyear 8759.jpg Toothless.jpg Category:Thomas And The Magic Railroad Spoofs